Dime que es real
by BerryMermaid
Summary: Un reencuentro que destapará memorias complejas. ¿Habrá sido un recuerdo real o su mente lo habría corrompido?
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

El club comenzaba a llenarse. Jamás imaginó que llegarían tantas personas, mucho menos pensó que les fueran a solicitar una segunda fecha en este lugar a raíz del éxito del show de la noche anterior.

Su banda y él habían decidido aprovechar las vacaciones de verano para organizar una pequeña gira; realmente querían dedicar su energía en avanzar con este proyecto. Les sorprendió la cantidad de lugares de los que obtuvieron una respuesta positiva ante su demo y su propuesta de tocar allí.

Hoy culminaba el mes previsto, y en un par de días regresarían a su ciudad, a su realidad. Este mes afuera había sido productivo y revelador, pues se había dado cuenta de la música era algo a lo que realmente se quería dedicar a tiempo completo; pero también tenía claro que para poder lograrlo vendrían tiempos de sacrificio, ajustes y desgastes.

Y estaba seguro de que valdría la pena.

Pero este no era el momento para preocuparse por lo que vendría. Hoy dejaría todo en el escenario.

La música de fondo comenzó a bajar de volumen, las luces se fueron atenuando para dar paso a la entrada de la banda.

Yamato tenía un simple ritual para cada presentación: encontrar un punto en el fondo del auditorio en el cuál pudiera centrar su mirada en caso de que los nervios le jugaran una mala pasada en algún punto de la presentación.

Era un poco tonto en realidad, pero aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a presentarse en público apenas empezaba a entender cómo entender y manejar a la energía de un público más amplio al que estaba acostumbrado. En un par de ocasiones se había distraído con la reacción de alguno de los espectadores. Así que un sencillo punto neutro era la solución perfecta para volver a concentrarse y regresar a conectar con la gente.

Dirigió su mirada al fondo del salón, donde 2 lámparas con luz sutil se encontraban a cada lado. Bajo la lámpara a su derecha llamó su atención un print abstracto: este sería su punto.

Y justo junto al poster la vio. O creyó verla.

Ella tenía su mirada puesta en su teléfono, mientras que con su mano izquierda sostenía su cabeza. Yamato no podía ver su cara, pero era evidente que algo afligía a la chica; su lenguaje corporal lo gritaba. Ella guardó su teléfono y levantó su cara mientras la cubría con sus manos. Pareció tomar un profundo respiro y sus manos se trasladaron a los lados de su cabeza para colocar su cabello detrás de sus orejas.

Yamato definitivamente conocía esos ojos.

"Hey, es momento de empezar" comentó Subaru, el baterista, sacando a Yamato de su trance.

"Dame un par de minutos" contestó mientras dirigía su mirada de regreso a donde la vio hace unos cuantos segundos, pero ella ya no se encontraba ahí.

Su inconsciente de seguro estaba jugando con él. Las probabilidades de que ella estuviera en este lugar justo la noche en que su banda se presentaba eran prácticamente nulas.

Pero entonces, ¿porqué la había imaginado allí?

Sacudió su cabeza para reajustar sus pensamientos; el show estaba por iniciar y lo dejaría todo en el escenario.

El juego de luces preparó su entrada y unos aplausos tímidos los recibieron.

El bajo de Yamato cortó el silencio y la batería pronto empezó a acompañarlo.

El público rápidamente conectó con ellos y Yamato se iba relajando más y más, dejando que la música fluyera.

Hasta que su mirada regresó a aquel rincón bajo la lámpara, donde imagino verla.

Un par de notas desafinaron, pero pronto retomó la melodía, no sin antes recibir una mirada preocupante de uno de sus compañeros.

No tenía sentido que una estupidez así arruinara la última presentación. Debía concentrarse.

Algo que siempre fascinó a Yamato de la música, era cómo le permitía desconectarse dela realidad y simplemente dejar que las notas transmitieran todo lo que sentía, incluso aquellas cosas que ni él mismo entendía racionalmente.

Sentía el sudor correr por su espalda, estaban por tocar la última canción. Y en ese montó la vio.

Estaba en la segunda fila y avanzaba hacia el frente. Aunque no era muy grande tenía un talento para hacerse espacio y caminar.

Yamato no pudo evitar fijar su mirada en ella mientras iniciaba la primera estrofa de la canción. Ella devolvía una tímida mirada, y cada cierto tiempo la desviaba.

Había algo en su mirada que llenaba a Yamato de intriga.

Ella mordió su labio inferior mientras conectaba con aquellos ojos azul profundo. En su cabeza había una lucha contra aquella sensación de haberse equivocado en haber venido hoy a este lugar.

En los ojos de Yamato había reconocimiento; y ellalo sabía.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

"Este sábado, 9 P.M., en mi apartamento. ¿De acuerdo.?" Preguntó Sora, con una expectativa poco usual en ella.

"¿Uh?" Yamato estaba distraído ordenando los cables del lugar donde acababan de terminar el ensayo con la banda. Usualmente era el último en retirarse del lugar, pues siempre era quien tenía la responsabilidad de dejar todo en orden. Realmente no le molestaba el tiempo a solas mientras terminaba esta tarea, pues era un buen momento para reflexionar sobre la sesión que acababa de terminar y determinar qué elementos nuevos incorporar para que la banda sonara mejor.

Sora volteó sus ojos y sonrió. "Realmente estos nunca son buenos momentos para recordarte cosas importantes, siempre estás distraído. No sé para qué me tomo la molestia de acompañarte a veces." Yamato había tomado la decisión este año de dedicarle mucho más tiempo a su banda y cada vez eran más distanciadas las veces en que lo podían ver. Sora decidió ser intencional en acompañarlo en sus ensayos al menos una vez a la semana para intentar que no se distanciaran tanto. "¿Vas a llegar el sábado? ¿A mi apartamento?."

"¿Para qué me habías dicho que querías que nos reuniéramos?" Recordaba vagamente la invitación de Sora, pero habían olvidado el motivo de ella.

"¡Te dije que er una sorpresa!" Sonrió la pelirroja mientras le ayudaba a desarmar los atriles que habían usado.

Y esa era la razón por la que Yamato había sepultado la invitación en un rincón de su memoria: odiaba las sorpresas. Nunca había entendido esa ansiedad. Quería encontrar alguna excusa para negarse, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que desde hace tiempo ponía como prioridad sus tiempos con la banda y que tenía a sus amigos en segundo plano. "¿Todos estarán ahí?"

"Ese es el plan, hasta el momento el único que me dijo que no podría fue Joe. Ya sabes lo dedicado que es con sus estudios."

"Siempre ha tenido sus prioridades muy claras. ¿Dijiste a las 9?" Sora asintió con su cabeza, esperando que Yamato aceptara sin tantos titubeos. "De acuerdo, ahí estaré."

La cara de Sora se iluminó con una sonrisa. Estaba ansiosa por verlos a todos. "Parece que aún te falta bastante por ordenar, y ahora que sé que todos vendrán el sábado, tengo muchas cosas que ir a preparar. ¿Te molestaría si me adelanto a tomar el tren?"

"Adelante, estaba pensando aprovechar la energía y trabajar en algunas melodías de todos modos." Acompañó a Sora hasta la puerta y se despidió de ella. La vió alejarse hasta la estación y hasta que la perdió vista regresó a su bajo y sus acordes.

Estuvo al menos una hora más allí, escribiendo, tachando, corrigiendo y re-escribiendo. La próxima semana empezaría su segundo año en la universidad, bajo una nueva especialidad en Tecnología de Música, y aunque esto implicaba invertir sus energías en algo que le emocionaba, sabía que también significaba que probablemente debería recortar el tiempo que le dedicaba a la banda para poder balancear sus estudios y su música. Así que este era uno de los últimos momentos para poder endorsarse por completo en las nuevas canciones que habían estado escribiendo y quería aprovecharlo.

Al darse cuenta de la hora, decidió recoger lo bajo y encaminarse al dormitorio que compartía con Subaru, el baterista. El año pasado había intentado ser compañero de cuarto de Taichi, pero muy rápido se dieron cuenta de que vivir juntos les generaba más frustraciones de lo que lo disfrutaban, así que habían decido hacer un cambio. Aún vivían en el mismo piso, pero al no convivir juntos tanto, la relación había vuelto a la normalidad.

Cuando llegó al dormitorio, Subaru ya estaba dormido. Colocó su bajo al lado de su cama, se quitó la camisa y los pantalones y entró en su cama. A su cabeza le estaba costando apagarse por todas la ideas que había tenido para las canciones. Además no ayudaban los ronquidos de su compañero. Le tiró una camiseta que estaba bajo su cama, lo que hizo que Subaru se moviera un poco y encontrara una mejor posición.

¿Qué esperaba Sora con esta reunión? ¿Unirlos de nuevo? Cada uno había encontrada pasiones diferentes, y cada decisión que tomaban para acercarse a cumplir esos anhelos, los alejaba más y más entre ellos. Era complicado mantener relaciones con individuos tan diferentes cuando ya no había un objetivo común como el que tuvieron hace años.

Claridad empezaba a asomarse por la ventana, Yamato colocó su almohada sobre su cabeza para evitar la luz. Y mientras recordaba aquellos tiempos en el Digimundo, logró al fin quedarse dormido.

-x—x-

Yamato y Taichi habían decidido caminar juntos hasta el apartamento de Sora.

"¿Tienes alguna idea de cuál es la sorpresa que nos tiene Sora?" Preguntó el castaño mientras comenzaban a subir las escaleras hacia el apartamento.

"Si tuviera alguna idea no sería una sorpresa Taichi." Respondió desinteresadamente el ojiazul.

"Al menos podrías fingir un poco de interés" a pesar de conocer a su amigo por tantos años ya, siempre habían momentos en los que le seguía sorprendiendo la frialdad con la que Yamato respondía hacia ciertas cosas.

"¿A quién se le ocurre citarnos a las 9 P.M.? Hubiéramos aprovechado más si nos hubiéramos encontrado más temprano." Aunque probablemente si Sora los hubiera citado más temprano, de seguro habría llegado tarde. Luego del ensayo había ido a comprar nuevas cuerdas para su bajo, y el lugar donde usualmente las conseguía estaba cerrado, por lo que tuvo que caminar hacia un para de lugares más hasta que por fin las encontró.

Yamato había tenido un día ajetreado, y estaba cansado. Sabía que eso lo ponía más indispuesto. Había decidido quedarse poco tiempo.

Tocaron la puerta del apartamento y escucharon una voz familiar acercarse a la puerta.

"Onii-chan, ya era momento de que llegaran." Hikari lanzó sus abrazos alrededor del cuello de su hermano, y él devolvió el abrazo efusivamente. Desde hace unas cuantas semanas no veía a su hermana, y extrañaba su sonrisa.

"Ishida nos atrasó, pero al fin estamos aquí."

"Hola Yamato." Hikari le ofreció otra sonrisa y los invitó a pasar. "Sora debe estar por llegar."

"¿No está aquí? Qué desconsideraba hacernos esperar así." Bromeó Taichi mientras se acercaba a saludar a Takeru.

"¿Así como ustedes nos hicieron esperarlos?" Había burla en las palabras de Hikari, pero Taichi sabía que un reclamo serio se ocultaba tras la pregunta.

"Ya te dije que fue culpa de Ishida." Se justificó de nuevo Taichi mientras los demás se reían. "Un momento, si Sora no está, ¿cómo lograron entrar?"

"Takeru y yo llegamos desde el medio día, y pasamos el día con ella. Nos dejó a cargo de recibirlos mientras ella salía y cumplir con un compromiso."

"Si iba a estar ocupada, no habría podido citar en otro momento." Observó Koushiro, levantando su mirada de su teléfono y levantando su mano para saludar a los recién llegados.

"Estoy segura de que debe tener una buena..." la puerta se abrió, interrumpiendo la conclusión a la que llegaba Hikari.

Sora entró a su apartamento cargando un par de bolsas de mano. Inmediatamente Yamato y Taichi avanzaron a su lado para ayudarle.

"¿Qué es todo esto?"

"Es parte de la sorpresa" contestó la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa. Mientras los chicos le ayudaban regresó a la puerta y desapareció por unos minutos dejando a los demás con más preguntas.

Al poco tiempo regresó a la puerta, esta vez con una maleta más grande... seguido por un figura conocida.

"¿Mimi?" Hikari corrió a saludarla, mientras los demás aún trataban de recuperarse de la sorpresa. El abrazo entre ellas solo permitía que vieran un cabello castaño que iba cambiando a rosado conforme bajaba. "¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Porqué no nos avisaste que vendrías de visita?" Preguntó Hikari mientras la llevaba a sentarse en unos de los sillones.

Mimi sonrío mientras tomaba asiento; con una sonrisa que parecía muy genuina. Pero Sora notó cierta tensión en los hombros de su amiga. Mimi le había dicho varias veces que no quería hacer un gran alboroto cuando llegara, pero Sora siempre creyó que era más bien una indirecta para organizarle un bienvenida, si al final de cuentas a Mimi le encantaba la atención, eso era de conocimiento general.

Mimi acomodó su cabello y giró su atención al resto de sus amigos, esta vez con una sonrisa más relajada. "Es que, no estoy de visita... vine para quedarme" abrió sus manos para recalcar la sorpresa.

"¡Eso es genial Mimi! ¿No es cierto Koushiro?" Dijo efusivamente Taichi arqueando una ceja y sonriendo pícaramente, provocando que Koushiro se sonrojara y volviera a ver nerviosamente sus manos.

"Claro, bib-bienvenida Mimi." Contestó incómodo mientras se dirigía hacia las castañas con el brazo extendido para saludarla. Mimi miró sus mano por unos instantes, pero en lugar de extender la suya para devolver el saludo, se levantó y lo abrazó cordialmente.

"Qué bueno tenerte de regreso, Mimi" le dijo Takeru una vez que el abrazo había terminado.

Mimi se le acercó, y acercaba su cara a la de Takeru, mirándolo, detenidamente y haciendo que el rubio se pusiera un poco incómodo. "¡Qué grande estás!" Le sonrío tiernamente mientras le desacomodaba el cabello. Realmente le sorprendía lo alto y atractivo que estaba; ya era mucho más alto que ella.

"Bienvenida" la sonrisa desapareció de la cara de Mimi por unos micro instantes al reconocer aquella voz profunda e indiferente. Necesitó unos segundos antes de volverse hacia el dueño de la voz.

"Ishida" Mimi hizo una rápida reverencia en reconocimiento a aquellas palabras, pero nunca colocó su mirada en él.

"Sé que dijiste que no querías nada para tu bienvenida, pero creí que al menos disfrutarías ver caras conocidas en tu primera noche de vuelta." La intención de Sora el genuina, buscaba el bienestar y comodidad de su amiga.

Mimi lo sabía, lo entendía, pero aunque racionalmente le parecía un gesto muy noble, no podía evitar desear que su amiga hubiera sido más discreta. Aún no estaba lista para actuar como de normalidad. Sabía que sus amigos esperaban a a la Mimi bulliciosa y enérgica, pero esa Mimi ocupaba algunos días para asimilar tantos cambias.

Pero ya estaba en esta situación, así que decidió enfrentarla con una sonrisa. Tenía años de no ver sus ¿amigos?... ¿Realmente seguían siendo todos amigos como cuando eran más jóvenes? Con Sora había logrado mantener una relación aún a la distancia, pero con la demás, era difícil descifrar en este momento el tipo de relación que tenían.

Pero el sentimiento de nostalgia la invadió y decidió no preocuparse por eso en este momento. Anhelaba lo conocido, y en este momento eso era lo que ellos representaban.

En pocos momentos estaban todos sentados juntos, contando anécdotas conocidas para todos. Y entre sonrisas y recuerdos pasaba el resto de la noche.

La castaña decidió ir por un vaso de agua, y conforme se acercaba a la cocina, las voces disminuían en volumen. No conocía el departamento, su nuevo apartamento que compartiría con Sora, y se estaba frustrando un poco al no poder encontrar los vasos.

"La segunda puerta a tu izquierda." La voz la sobresaltó, pero recuperó la compostura e hizo caso a la instrucción. Efectivamente ahí encontró lo que buscaba.

"Gracias" contestó Mimi mientras llenaba el vaso con agua fría que había encontrado en el refrigerador. Colocó el recipiente en el mostrador cerca de ella y levantó al vaso a su boca mientras se daba la vuelta para encontrarse con unos ojos azules. "Parece que conoces muy bien el lugar." Continuó mientras guiñaba un ojo juguetonamente.

Yamato solamente levantó los hombros torpemente. No tenía por qué justificarse. Caminó acercándose a ella, despacio, como no queriendo espantarla.

"También tenía sed" le dijo mientras alcanzaba otro vaso y lo llenaba con agua también. Había una lucha en él y su mirada delataba incomodidad.

"Provecho" le contestó Mimi mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a la sala para regresar donde estaban los demás. No quería que pensaran nada extraño por haber desaparecido mucho rato al mismo tiempo que él.

"Tachikawa..." la llamó Yamato interrumpiendo su paso. Ella se volvió para verlo de frente. De nuevo una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. _¿Acaso nunca dejaba de sonreír?_ Yamato en cambió frunció su ceño y permaneció en silencio.

Ella dio unos cuantos pasos para acercarse a él, con el vaso sostenido por ambas manos. Lo miraba con curiosidad, expectante.

Él dirigió su mirada a su propio vaso mientras movía su dedo índice en el borde del vaso en movimientos circulares. "Con respecto a lo del año pasado..." su voz grave. Su cara es difícil de leer, el tono de su voz era monótono.

"No tenemos por qué hablar sobre estupideces como esa" lo interrumpió ella empujándolo suavemente en su pecho con una de sus manos. Él topó su mirada con la de ella, curioso por su respuesta. Su sonrisa seguía ahí, y aunque era algo diferente a la de hace unos minutos, él no lograba descifrar qué porqué.

Mimi dejó su vaso medio lleno en el mostrador y regresó a la sala, dejando a Yamato preguntándose por qué rayos había tocado el tema.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

"Lo lamento..."

Mimi se en encontraba en el sillón, por la mirada perdida a través de la ventana. Los demás chicos se habían ido ya, dejándolas solas en su apartamento. La disculpa de su amiga la regresó a la realidad y mientras un suspiro se escapa de ella, volvía su mirada confundida a la pelirroja. "¿De qué hablas? ¿Porqué te disculpas?"

"Fue bastante evidente que no esperabas un recibimiento como el que te preparé, debí hacerte caso cuando me dijiste que querías mantener un bajo perfil con tu regreso." Sora jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos.

Mimi tenía sus razones para querer mantener privado el acontecimiento, pero en ningún momento le comentó a su amiga los motivos. Era realmente injusto que su ahora compañera de cuarto se sintiera tan mal al respecto cuando Mimi sabía que ella solo trataba de ser cordial. Así que se levantó del sillón y se dirigió hacia Sora, le tomó una mano con las 2 suyas y le regaló la sonrisa más honesta que podía en ese momento. "Realmente aprecio tus esfuerzos por querer hacerme sentir bien recibida, siempre buscas cuidarnos a todos. Y más bien me disculpo yo por mi actitud, fue un viaje muy largo y venía con la expectativa de poder descansar de inmediato... pero de verdad disfruté mucho poder verlos a todos."

Sora le devolvió otra sonrisa a la castaña. "Por cierto, tú colchón no ha llegado, así que preparé mi habitación para que puedas descansar en ella hoy y yo duermo en el sofá."

"Jamás dejaría que hicieras eso, yo tomaré el sofá." Mimi no quería incomodar a su amiga en su primera noche con ella, mucho menos luego de haber demandado tanto de Sora en las semanas antes de su regreso para coordinar detalles de su mudanza. Pero Sora lograba ser muy insistente cuando se lo proponía, y logró rápidamente arrastrar a Mimi a su cuarto.

"Mañana iré a desayunar con Hikari aprovechando que está por estos rumbos, eres bienvenida a ir con nosotras, pero entiendo si prefieras quedarte descansando. Es el último día antes de que inicien las clases en la universidad y sé que aún tienes cosas que preparar. Saldré de aquí a las 8:30, en caso de que quieras acompañarme."

"¡Eso es dentro de 4 horas!" Mimi no pudo evitar abrir su boca en asombro. No solía ser una persona muy mañanera, aunque le encantaba la idea de tener tiempo de chicas con ellas, dudaba que lograra despertarse tan temprano. "Creo que prefiero coordinar con ustedes para otro día jeje".

Su amiga asintió con compresión y sin prejuicios. "Que descanses" le dijo mientras salía de la habitación y cerraba la puerta dejando a Mimi solo por primera vez desde que había llegado a Japón. Nunca fue la mayor admiradora de la soledad, pero justo en estos momentos pesaba en ella aún más.

Cuando terminó de alistarse y entró en la cama, no pudo evitar que su mirada viajara a las fotografías colocadas en la pared a un lado de la cama. Una sonriente Sora compartía encuadre con Taichi y Yamato, en algunas estaba los 3 juntos y en otras estaban en parejas; incluso encontró algunas con Hikari en medio del collage. Y entonces no pudo evitar sentir un poco de nostalgia... algunos días Mimi deseaba no haberse ido nunca, haber permanecido en Japón junto con sus amigos, haberse quedado en su pequeña burbuja rosa. ¿Era acaso también un matiz de envidia lo que sentía al ver todas esas escenas estampadas en las fotografías? Jamás, no se permitiría sentir eso.

Y aunque su cuerpo le gritaba que era momento de desconectarse, su mente parecía no querer apagarse. Así que decidió poner música en su teléfono a un volumen apenas audible para no molestar a su amiga, cerrar sus ojos e imaginar escenas fantasiosas en su cabeza guiadas por las melodías provenientes de su móvil, tal y como lo hacía de más chica.

Pero un persistente recuerdo no dejaba de asomarse en medio de esas fantasías, ya era tan común que sucediera que había empezado a cuestionarse si realmente era un recuerdo o si su imaginación le jugaba malas pasadas. Y en algún momento, mientras una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla, logró quedarse dormida.

-x—x-

La claridad comenzó y incomodarle; y aunque no se sentía del todo descansada, sabía que lo mejor para evitar el jet lag era despertarse e iniciar el día.

Al consultar la hora en su teléfono supo que no encontraría a Sora en el apartamento, así que aprovechó para tomarse su tiempo para salir de la cama. Un par de mensajes de sus papás esperaban una respuesta, pero decidió ignorarlos.

El agua caliente caía sobre sus hombros y ella trataba de liberar la tensión que sentía en ellos, pero la realidad era que desde hace algunos meses esa tensión parecía ser algo permanente en su espalda. Su mente estaba comenzando a divagar hacia un rumbo que no le gustaba, así que decidió terminar su ducha rápido para poder salir a caminar y despejarse un rato.

Sora le había dejado una copia de las llaves en el mostrador junto a la puerta junto con una nota diciéndole que estaría de regreso al medio día.

Después de tantos años fuera, tenía que admitir que no ubicaba tan fácilmente en la ciudad como cuando era más chica. Y es que el panorama mismo había cambiado bastante, todo se sentía más conglomerado, más bullicioso. Y aún así, sean sentía en casa. Anhelaba caminar por calles conocidas pero también descubrir nuevos callejones, y sobre todo estaba ansiosa por documentar cada momento con su cámara.

Luego de una par de horas de caminata, en medio de una parada en un parque para poder fotografiar las flores contratantes ante los rascacielos de fondo, escuchó una voz levemente familiar que la llamaba. Al levantar su mirada del lente se encontró con Takeru.

"Mimi, ¿qué haces de este lado de la ciudad?" Le preguntó mientras le ofrecía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse de la posición extraña en la que estaba mientras tomaba las fotografías y poder para saludarla.

"Aún no me acostumbro a esta verte así." Le comentó mientras aceptaba la mano y se ponía de pie. "Tan grande y con esta voz que prácticamente no reconozco" le sonrió.

"Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos"

Mimi acomodó su cabello y le sonrió melancólicamente. "Lamento no haber sido más intencional en mantener el contacto, especialmente contigo Takeru."

Él se rió, con una calidez que desconcertó por un momento a Mimi. "Era complicado, éramos muy niños. Además estoy seguro de que no hubiéramos tenido mucho de que hablar. Pero de verdad me alegra que estés de regreso, no lo esperaba, creo que ninguno de nosotros en realidad, pero es bueno tenerte de vuelta."

Mimi sabía que Takeru no presionaría por información sobre razones y motivos de su regreso, y eso le hacía sentirse cómoda. No estaba lista para dar explicaciones.

"Tus fotografías siempre me han parecido interesantes." Le dijo el chico señalando la cámara en las manos de Mimi. La cámara que muchas veces se había convertido en un instrumento de escape para crear momentos y espacios solo suyos.

"Me encanta coleccionar memorias y documentarlas." Le contestó mientras llevaba la cámara a su rostro y le tomaba un retrato inesperado a TK. "Especialmente cuando son tan espontáneas." Sonrió mientras revisaba la foto que acababa de tomar.

"Tachikawa" Mimi se sobresaltó ante la voz de Yamato y se volteó para encontrárselo mucho más cerca de lo que esperaba, y eso la hizo sostener la respiración e involuntariamente soltó la cámara de entre sus manos. Pero la cercanía del rubio sirvió para lograr sostenerla antes de que cayera al suelo.

Mientras daba un par de pasos hacia atrás, recibió la cámara de vuelta. "Gracias, no sé qué hubiera hecho sin ella."

"Llegas tarde" le reclamó Takeru a su hermano mayor.

"Fueron solo 5 minutos. ¿Ya decidiste donde quieres ir?"

"Mimi, Yamato y yo estábamos por ir a almorzar. Si no tienes planes, puedes ir con nosotros." Le comentó ignorando a su hermano. "Podrías enseñarnos algunas de las fotos que tomaste hoy."

"¿Estás seguro?" Takeru asintió de inmediato con su cabeza, y Mimi dirigió su mirada a Yamato, buscando una respuesta en él también. Pero lo único que encontró en él fue una mirada inmutable. Pero era una mirada que no la intimidaba. "De acuerdo." Respondió sin apartar su mirada de la de Yamato.

"Estaba pensando en el restaurante italiano de la esquina."

Y de repente Mimi se encontró almorzando con los 2 hermanos, sin entender muy bien qué la había motivado a aceptar la invitación. En algún momento creyó que el ambiente iba a ser un poco tenso, pero Takeru se encargó de que fuera siempre ameno y de que Mimi se sintiera bienvenida.

"¿Así que la fotografía es solo un hobby, y te vas a enfocar en publicidad en la universidad? Interesante, de todos modos creo que es fácil que puedas llegar a combinar las 2 cosas."

"No lo sé, de cierta forma a veces me gustaría que la fotografía siguiera siendo algo muy mío, la mayoría de las fotografías que tomo están destinadas a permanecer en marcos en mi habitación, a lo mucho. Me daría miedo que al cambiar el enfoque con el que las tomo y convertirlas en algo más comercial, dejen de ser un reflejo de mi voz..."

"Pero está en tus manos el que, sin importar la razón por las que las tomas, que sigan hablando sobre quién está detrás de la cámara. Creo que es lo mismo con la música" comentó Yamato por fin, luego de bastante rato de permanecer en silencio y ser solo un espectador en la conversación.

"¿Y crees que cuando te dedicas a algo a tiempo completo, logras mantener la pasión y la inspiración?" Mimi estaba intrigada por su punto de vista.

"Si es algo que te cautiva, no veo porqué no. Es cuestión de encontrar maneras creativas para renovarse."

"¿Como irse de gira por un mes sin avisarle nada a nadie?" Le cuestionó Takeru a su hermano, y luego se dirigió a Mimi. "Nunca nadie supo que estaban preparando algo así, hasta que, mientras estaban ya en el aeropuerto a punto de abordar, mandaron algunos mensajes de texto para avisar que iban para Estados Unidos."

"Simplemente me escribió que se iba de gira y me dio el día de regreso. Si escribió un par de veces mientras estaba allá, fue mucho. Y una de esas veces fue solo para decirme que llegaría par de días después de lo inicialmente me había dicho."

Mimi volvió su mirada curiosa hacia Yamato, quien permanecía serio y con la mirada perdida, como si de repente ya no estuviera en la mesa, sino ido en alguna memoria.

"Él pretende que le crea que fue porque le dieron una fecha extra en la última ciudad donde tocaron... Washington?"

"New York" contestaron al unísono Mimi y Yamato, sacando del trance a este último y haciendo que sus miradas se toparan de nuevo.

"Cierto! Pero claro, fijo mi hermano ya te había contado esta historia. Aparentemente la gira fue todo un éxito y la banda no podía callarse al respecto por meses... ¿Qué irónico no?"

"¿Mmm?" preguntó Mimi un poco tensa, jugaba nerviosamente con su manos bajo la mesa. "¿Que tuvieran que viajar al otro lado del mundo cuando hubieran podido organizar un gira aquí mismo sin complicarse tanto?"

"Bueno, eso también. Pero me refería a que mi hermano fuera tan largo a tocar en tu ciudad y que ustedes dos no se hayan visto, por lo menos para saludarse."

"Iba completamente enfocado en la gira y mi cabeza no daba para tratar de organizar reuniones Takeru."

"Excusas, excusas" respondió Takeru entre sonrisas, le encantaba ver s su hermano mayor en situaciones incómodas en las que no sabía cómo responder. "En fin... creo que ya es hora de irme, le prometí a mamá que llegarían antes de las 4 y ya voy atrasado." Se levantó rápidamente luego de mirar su reloj, sacó algunos billetes y los dejó en la mesa, y se alejó mientras se despedía con la mano, dejando a Yamato y a Mimi solos.

"Esa fue una huida rápida" Yamato comentó tratando de ser casual, pero Mimi permaneció seria y con la mirada en sus manos.

"Así que esa va a ser la versión, que nunca nos encontramos porque estuviste sólo enfocado en la música mientras estaba allá." No era una pregunta, solo estaba confirmando lo que Yamato había querido dar a entender.

"¿Acaso no me dijiste anoche que no querías que habláramos de estas estupideces?" Preguntó confundido, si realmente entender qué era lo que Mimi pretendía.

Y ella le devolvió la sonrisa más falsa que él había visto antes en ella. "Tienes razón." Contestó mientras se levantaba a de la mesa. Yamato se levantó también como por instinto. Mimi siguió los paso de Takeru dejando algunos billetes en la mesa y retirándose. Y mientras se alejaba de Yamato se preguntaba de nuevo porqué había aceptado la invitación a almorzar.


	4. Capítulo 3

**_Capítulo 3._**

Mimi miraba distraídamente su teléfono.

Le había avisado a sus padres que había llegado bien desde el momento en que había aterrizado, pero se sentía agobiada por sus insistentes preguntas sobre su primera semana de clases. Y no, no quería escribirles más.

A veces ni ella misma se reconocía. Algún tiempo atrás no habría podido terminar su día sin contarle a sus padres todo lo que había sucedido, con detalles, muchos detalles. Y en cambio ahora, la sola memoria de ellos era suficiente para buscar como distraerse y desviar sus pensamientos.

Incluso le era difícil conversar con Sora. Sí, vivían juntas, se veían todos los días y aún así los temas sobre los que hablaban eran sumamente superficiales. Y es que, ¿de qué conversas con alguien que no tiene idea de lo que ha pasado en tu vida durante el último año?

Sora era intencional en llamarla, al principio lo hacía un par de veces a la semana. Pero poco a poco, Mimi dejan de contestarle o incluso de recibir sus mensajes. Eso sí, la pelirroja merecía un reconocimiento por su esfuerzo. A pesar de la clara distancia que Mimi quería poner entre ellas, sus llamadas no cesaban. Hasta que se dió cuenta que Mimi en realidad no estaba atendiendo las llamadas de ninguno de sus amigos, y ahí fue cuando decidió darle el espacio que su amiga pedía.

Y justamente por eso Mimi agradeció infinitamente cuando, de la nada, llamó a Sora para explicarle su plan de regresar a Japón para empezar la universidad y su amiga sin dudarlo, le ofreció ayuda con todos los trámites e incluso hizo los arreglos para que pudieran compartir el apartamento.

"¿A qué hora dijiste que terminaban tus clases hoy?" La pregunta de Sora la sacó del trance en el que estaba desde que había empezado a desayunar, hace unos 20 minutos.

"Mmm a las 4." Le contestó luego de confirmar en su calendario su cronograma para el día. Había intentado dejar u día libre entre semana para poder dedicarlo a la fotografía; pero con su matrícula a último momento, fue imposible.

"Perfecto, significa que estás libre para acompañarnos al partido de Taichi. Es a las 7, en el campus."

"Oh! Gracias por la invitación, pero..."

"Nada de peros. Has tenido una semana bastante estresante, con todo esto de reajustarse al ritmo de esta ciudad, y además empezar la vida universitaria al mismo tiempo. Tienes suficiente tiempo para venir a descansar un momento y luego cambiarte, nos vamos a las 6:45." Sora podía ser muy insistente cuando se lo proponía.

"¿A las 6:45?" Dejó de jugar con su avena y levantó la mirada para ver la confirmación de su amiga mientras asentía. "De acuerdo" le dijo mientras una tímida sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Su otra opción para la noche era Netflix y pijamada, y eso igual, podría hacerlo mañana.

-x—x-

Tengo 5 minutos de estar tocando la puerta.

El mensaje de texto de Taichi lo devolvió a la realidad. Se quitó los audífonos y colocó su bajo en la cama para poder ir abrirle la puerta a su amigo. " ¿Qué haces despierto antes de las 10 de la mañana?" Se rió mientras abría El Paso para que el castaño se fuera a sentar en la silla junto a su cama.

"¿De qué hablas, ya casi es medio día?" Preguntó Taichi confundido mientras miraba la pantalla de su teléfono para confirmar la hora: 11:43.

Yamato tiró su almohada con puntería perfecta hacia la cabeza de Taichi, y luego le señaló el reloj en su escritorio que indicaba 9:43. Luego le mostró su teléfono confirmando el error en el Taichi. "Mierda. Olvidé devolver reajustar la hora luego de ganarme vidas extra en Candy Crush."

El rubio se estalló de la risa, revolcándose en la cama, mientras le faltaba el aire para seguirse riendo. "Eres adicto a esas estupideces." Soltó unas carcajadas más. "Ya me extrañaba que me visitaras tan temprano... por cierto, ¿para qué viniste?"

"Directo al grano, ya veo." Le devolvió la almohada a su amigo, pero los reflejos de Yamato se activaron rápido y la esquivó. "Vine a recordarte sobre el partido a las 7. Los demás están confirmados. La idea es que luego vayamos a comer algo todos por ahí."

"¿Era hoy?" Respondió mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Tenía la certeza de que el partido era el sábado, no viernes; y había agendado ensayo con la banda para hoy en la noche. "Creo que puedo llegar para el segundo medio tiempo."

"Cómo quieras, pero cuando termine el partido nos vamos todos. Llega antes de eso." Volvió a ver su teléfono y recordó lo temprano que era aún. "Bueno, creo que iré a hacer una siesta antes de ir a desayunar." Dijo mientras se levantaba en dirección a la puerta. "Te estás tomando muy en serio todo este asunto de la banda." Señaló el bajo en la cama con un gesto de su cabeza. "Parece que la gira del año pasado realmente los motivó... pero recuerdo agendar tiempo para todo lo demás también." Dijo mientras salía y cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

La inesperada visita de Taichi había tomado los pocos minutos que tenía para terminar de ajustar los últimos acordes de la nueva pieza que estaba componiendo para la banda, y ya era hora de ir a tomar una ducha para irse a clases.

Estaba guardando su bajo en el estuche, cuando una fotografía instantánea arrugada cayó en el suelo frente a sus pies. Era de su última presentación del verano anterior, la noche en que había decidido que esto de la música iba en serio, que la adrenalina de estar en el escenario lo valía todo. La tomó entre sus manos y le volvió para redescubrir las palabras escritas en la parte posterior: Estuvieron impresionantes, tu música es increíble. M.

Tenía meses de no verla. Probablemente había quedado atrapada en lo profundo del estuche al punto de haber olvidado por completo que existía. Y ahora convenientemente reaparecía para recordarle que ella había esta ahí la noche en que había tomado una de las decisiones más importantes de su vida.

-x—x-

"Creo que ya entiendo mejor la logística del juego, pero aún no entiendo qué es lo que les parece tan entretenido." Mimi se estaba esforzando por encontrarle el gusto al fútbol, pero hasta ahora no sabe fruto su esfuerzo. Aunque tenía que admitir que presenciarlo en vivo era mucho más emocionante que verlo por televisión.

"Es un gusto adquirido, tienes que darle tiempo." Le contestó Takeru sin despegar la mirada de la cancha. Había hecho planes con Hikari para venir juntos, pero ella había cancelado a última hora para poder ayudarle a su mamá con algunas tareas.

Todos seguían la pelota con la mirada. El equipo de Taichi estaba atacando, el castaño corría por la banda derecha a toda velocidad mientras una de sus compañeros avanzaba con la pelota en medio de la cancha. Taichi despejó la marca que tenía y se liberó para recibir el pase de su compañero, y de un cabezazo anotó el primer gol del encuentro.

Las graderías estallaron en gritos de celebración, unos abrazándose con otros y la buena vibra se contagiaba fácilmente.

"Bueno, esto lo hace más emocionante." Dijo sonriendo mientras veía como Takeru abrazaba a Koushiro y este último se quedaba paralizado ante la inesperada celebración de su amigo.

"Te lo dije. Poco a poco entras en ambiente y lo disfrutas más." Le contestó Sora, mientras observaba al anotador del gol, quien luego de abrazar a sus compañeros volteó su mirada a su grupo de amigos, guiñó un ojo y los señalaba efusivamente.

Mimi notó la más tímida de las sonrisas dibujándose en el rostro de Sora. Y aunque le parecía que el gesto de Taichi no iba dirigido en nadie en particular, creía entender a su amiga. Pero no iba a ponerla en evidencia.

"Tan efusividad me dio un poco de sed. Voy por algo de tomar, ¿alguno quiere algo?" Preguntó Mimi mientras avanzaba poco a poco a al borde de la gradería para dirigirse a uno de los kioskos.

"Un té frío para mí"

"Yo una gaseosa, por favor."

"Dos"

"Ya casi regreso." Les dijo mientras seguía avanzando, bajando las escaleras mientras seguía observando el partido al frente suyo. Realmente estaba empezando a disfrutarlo.

Una brisa recorrió sus piernas mientras caminaba hasta el kiosko y se estremeció. Hizo una nota mental para no volver a usar enaguas para unos de estos partidos.

Hizo el pedido de las bebidas y mientras las esperaba, escuchó el estallido de la afición desde las graderías. Otro gol. Y no lo vió. Casi casi se lamentaba por habérselo perdido.

Cuando recibió las 4 botellas de las ingenió para lograr llevarlas todas en sus pequeñas manos. La brisa y el frío de las botellas no era buena combinación. Debía caminar rápido para evitar que sus dedos se congelaran.

De repente una nueva brisa la golpeó por detrás, haciendo que todo su cabello quedara despeinado, en todo su rostro, evitándole ver bien hacia donde se dirigía. Intentó acomodarlo, pero con tantas botellas era una tarea complicada.

De repente sintió una mano cálida que le ayudaba a colocar parte de su cabello detrás de su oreja derecha. Se sobresaltó por lo inesperado de la ayuda, pero rápidamente reconoció los ojos azules que estaban frente a los suyos.

Yamato tomó 2 de las botellas de una de sus manos para alivianar la carga de la castaña, la cual se había quedado inmóvil frente a él.

Parte de su cabello aún cubría su rostro, pero ella aún seguía con su mirada puesta en la de él, y parecía estar sosteniendo la respiración. Yamato volvió a levantar su mano libre, para reacomodar el resto de cabello de Mimi detrás de su otra oreja.

Y cuando lo hizo, lo hizo tomándose su tiempo. Sin apresurar el momento. Rozando levemente su mejilla mientras lo hacía.

"Lo siento."


End file.
